


Yuuri's New Year's resolution

by chameleon_soul



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon_soul/pseuds/chameleon_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, Yuuri's New Year resolution may not have been the wisest idea the black-haired youth had ever had ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuuri's New Year's resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful characters off this great serie.

** Yuuri’s New Year resolution **

Yuuri glanced outside and sighed.

 

A few weeks ago Murata had cornered him and asked him what his New Year resolution was going to be. He hadn’t really meant to blurt out what he had said but he hadn’t been able to help it. He just had a huge argument with Wolfram caused by the blond demon accusing Yuuri once again of cheating as the double black had helped one of the maids pick up a fallen tray. Murata just happened to chance on him as he had been hiding from the fire wielder demon and in the heat of the moment he had mumbled he was going to break off his engagement with Wolfram. Sadly Murata had taken him up on the New Year resolution and so Yuuri had found himself in front of Wolfram, praying for his life as he had told the blond he was calling off their engagement.

 

Not that their engagement had ever been that serious. Sure Wolfram had been serious about it but as far as Yuuri was concerned it was just one of those things that was apart of his life without really doing anything with it. He had never the intention to marry the blond demon. Yes, he valued Wolfram as a friend, but nothing more.

 

Wolfram from his side hadn’t taken the news that well and a few rooms in the castle had undergone the fire wielder demon’s wrath. But still Yuuri preferred this outcome. He gladly sacrificed some rooms if this meant he managed to escape scratch free. Okay, in his anger Wolfram had burned down the royal bedchamber with all off Yuuri’s belongings in it, but they were material things and could be replaced. He wasn’t so sure if the same thing applied to his life.

 

Luckily Wolfram had calmed back down again after a stern lecture of Gwendal and the castle was again fireball free. And Yuuri had started to enjoy being a free man, making a mental note to thank Murata the next time he saw the other double black for forcing him to keep his blurted out resolution.

 

Yuuri sighed and put his pen down, leaning back in his chair and glancing outside. It sure was a nice day and he would have loved to work with the window open, but the noise outside prevented this. As it was, the noise was still a dull background sound but it was at least not so distracting anymore as when he had started with his paperwork and had stupidly aired the room.

 

It hadn’t been half on hour or the shouts beneath the window had started and to his great surprise one Romeo (actually her name was Shana) had even risked her life on the dangerous (actually secure) fire-escape to meet her one true love (whom she didn’t know a thing about) and confess her undying love to her Julia (Yuuri actually but why the heck did he always get the female role?!). Yuuri had screamed in surprise, alerting the soldiers at the door that had come running inside convinced their Heika was under attack and needed protection. After that incident Yuuri had wisely closed the window again.

 

Yes, ever since he had broken up with Wolfram, girls from all over the place were coming at the castle trying their luck with him. It had even come to the point where even the female and also some male servants had joined the ‘snatch Heika Yuuri in your clutches’ idiocy and threw him seductive looks as he passed them.

 

Yuuri got up and stretched his arms. His eyes got drawn to the crowd beneath the window. A group of thirty or so women were standing there, holding flowers, teddy bears, self baked pastries and who knew what else. It had come to the point were Yuuri couldn’t set a foot outside anymore or gifts were shoved under his nose. Even his baseball games with Conrad had been cancelled as the courtyard where they used to play stood full with tents of people who had travelled many days to introduce their daughter to Yuuri in the hope she would please their Heika and he would take her as his wife.

 

Yuuri shook his head. Maybe his New Year resolution for this year had been a mistake after all. Maybe he should track down Wolfram and ask whether the blond wouldn’t be prepared to renew their engagement.

 

THE END


End file.
